


There are good witches in the world

by kritters03



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kritters03/pseuds/kritters03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little continuation at the end of the fight scene at the cottage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind this is my first story. Reviews are appreciated!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N (02/06/13): Heys guys this chapter was been revised and edited with the AMAZING help from Shizuku Tsukishima749! So kudos to her! Thanks again =)

"Like I said," Hansel muttered, staring down at the dead body of the witch, "the only good witch is a dead one."

He continued to glower for several seconds, squinting as if searching for something, and then lifted his eyes to the destruction about the rest of the cottage. He was trying to focus on something, on _anything_ , but he was failing miserably.

"Hansel, are you alright?" Gretel asked. When he didn't answer, she repeated the question with more force, but once again received no answer.

Then, finally, after about thirty seconds of dead silence apart from her brother's labored breathing, Hansel replied breathlessly, "Gret...I don't feel…—"

He was cut off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he crashed to the floor in a crumpled heap.

" _Hansel_!" Gretel screamed, rushing to her brother's side.

At that moment, Ben and Edward rushed in, busting the door and part of its frame. They'd abandoned their lookout posts the moment they'd heard Gretel cry. Ben's eyes widened. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," the young woman admitted tersely. Frustrated and worried, she'd already rolled Hansel onto his back and was checking his vitals one-by-one. He was still breathing, and his heart was still pumping: two good signs if she'd ever known them. This in mind, she began tapping his cheeks lightly with her fingertips, hoping the pressure would rouse him; seconds later, she stopped. Hansel stared up at her, concentrating on her face as best he could with his still-bleary gray-blue eyes. She hung her head with a relieved sigh and returned his gaze, a loving smile bringing color back to her frightened-pale face. "Hey, idiot. How do you feel?"

"Gret…what...hell hap'nd…?" he asked weakly, slurring his words more than a little.

"You passed out."

He blinked owlishly, processed the information very slowly, and then told her, "I think…something's wrong…with injections... Tightness in…chest…fucking killer headache… Don't know…what…to do, Gretel..."

Her expression softened further, and she reached out with one hand to stroke his hair. "We'll figure it out. Together, like we always do." When he was calm, nearly half-asleep under her ministrations, she turned to Ben. "Find the book of spells Mina used to enchant the weapons. Look for anything having to do with the Sweet Sickness." Ben nodded and turned to sprint toward town. Now it was Edward's turn. "I need you to fill the canteens at the Healing Waters, and get back here as soon as you can. It might be our only hope." _If the book fails…_

"Okay," he mumbled, stomping into the depths of the forest as mindfully as possible.

With nothing else to do but wait and hope, Gretel returned her attention to her brother and immediately regretted it. There was a flush to his skin that hadn't been there moments ago, and his breathing had turned deep and ragged.

To keep from thinking panicked thoughts, she rolled their bedrolls out on the floor. "Let's get you more comfortable, brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

A/N (2/10/13): This chapter has been edited and revised.  I owe a HUGE thanks to **Shizuku Tsukishima749** for betaing this.  Thank you so much for the reviews, story alerts, and favorites! This chapter gives a little more backstory. I hope you enjoy it, and as always, reviews are appreciated. I plan on having Chapter 3 done sometime next week.  Thanks again!! J

* * *

Hansel would be lying to himself if he said he didn't think or dream about his parents. Of course he did, though he wouldn't tell Gretel that. They'd made pact years ago never to discuss them. But that didn't mean they didn't think about their Mother and Father separately.

Hansel had spent years thinking up reasons—excuses, really—why their parents had never looked for them after abandoning them in the woods. If they hadn't found their way home again fifteen years later, they would never have known the truth.

Their parents brought them to the woods that night to protect both of them, but especially his brave, sometimes-annoying little sister. Now that he understood all that, any resentment Hansel ever felt toward his parents was gone.

This train, then, led him to treading on more dangerous territory. His own beloved sister was a witch, a _Grand White Witch_ —whether she wanted to be or not.

He couldn't help but scoff. Their Mother's magic, then Gretel's after her, explained why dark magic had never worked on them, and for that he was truly grateful. All the same, the blind witch in that gingerbread house had given him the Sweet Sickness, and that, combined with his stark memories of Gretel's face—more bloody than pale, it haunted his dreams and spun them into nightmares—only made him hate her all the more.

"Damn bitch," he snarled.

_"Hansel… Hansel, can you hear me? Please wake up…"_

The man's senses, even dulled, pitched a bit. That was his sister's voice…

* * *

Gretel had gotten Hansel as comfortable as she could. Now she could only wait.

She paced uneasily at her brother's side, keeping an eye out for either Ben or Edward (or both of them, if she were to get lucky). She'd never been one for patience or sitting idly; that was more her brother's thing. She'd always been the impulsive sibling, the one taking charge, while her elder sibling had always been calm and serious, the one who thought things through.

She drifted back to their childhood with a smile. She'd always thought her mischievous games foolproof, her slingshot especially. She remembered aiming at her brother once and accidentally hitting her Father square in the backside. She'd been prepared for a scolding, but her Father had fallen into the creek face-first and come up looking dumbfounded. He'd given chase to throw her and Hansel in as payback, and their Mother laughed herself to tears at their side.

Gretel shook her head, a frown pulling at her lips. It wasn't long after that everything went to Hell.

In all truthfulness, she could believe that her mother was a witch and that she'd died protecting her children, their Father, too. And yet, she also couldn't stop herself from snorting at the irony: they'd hunted witches for the last fifteen years just to find out that she was one, too.

Hansel muttered incoherently to her right, and Gretel came back to reality. Kneeling beside her brother again, she poured water from a half-empty canteen onto a cloth she kept in her jacket's inner pocket and placed it on his forehead.

This fever was really starting to worry her. When she'd injected him back in the house, she thought he'd recovered without a hitch. But as things were now, that seemed to have just been wishful thinking on her part.

If anything, this reminded her immensely of the first time she'd seen Hansel feverish and retching as a result of the candy he'd been forced to eat. That had tortured and scarred her far more than she ever let on. There were so many nights when she couldn't sleep without listening to him breathe, without watching him sleep peacefully on the floor beside her bed. If he were ever absent for a night, she doubted sleep would come to her at all.

Speaking of which, his eyes began moving rapidly beneath his lids, and she knew he must either be dreaming or having a nightmare. She knew neither option would be favorable in such a tight spot, and because she needed to keep him hydrated as well, she decided now would be as good a time as any to wake him. Gretel edged behind her brother to grip him under the arms and lift his dead weight so that his back rested against her chest and his head slumped on her left shoulder.

"Hansel… Hansel, can you hear me? Please wake up…"

 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry I have not updated in over a month. Real life has been a bitch with loosing my job and finding your boyfriend was cheating. These things can really throw you for a loop. I have been debating on whether to publish this or not. Thank you for being so patient and I have a rough draft of Chapter 4 right now and all mistakes are my own. Enjoy!

* * *

Hansel comes too slowly and feeling like his head had gone six rounds at a bar fight and lost terribly. He heard someone snicker and he realized he had said that out loud. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying against someone.

"Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. Awake at last I see," said a relived Gretel.

Hansel observed his sister and noticed she looked very stressed out. He started to say something but instead he started coughing and could not stop and began panicking when he could not catch a breath. Black spots danced around his vision and his eyes started to roll into back of his head. He vaguely felt Gretel pull him up higher against her body and could not make out what she was trying to say to him in his ear.

Gretel noticed her brother was panicking and could not breathe so she propped him up higher against her body and began talking to him soothingly hoping he would calm down soon.

"Hansel, Hansel listen to me you need to calm down or you're going to pass out. Come on now silly breathe with me alright. No Hansel you're ok. Please. Please." said Gretel. She was beginning to panic herself because her brother was not calming down. Gretel took a deep breath to calm herself and too clear her thoughts and began to talking to Hansel again.

"Shh, "she whispered softly. "Shh, it's alright Hansel. Listen to my voice brother. Everything is alright now," Gretel said as she was running her fingers soothingly thorough Hansel's hair.

Hansel slowly came back to himself and was listening to his sister comforting him and saying everything was going to be alright.

"Just breathe Hansel," and he does listening to the one voice that he trusts explicitly. Hansel tries opening his eyes again and squints at the sunlight coming through the trees. Gretel is smiling down at him and still running her fingers through his hair in an effect for him to stay calm. She brings a canteen of water to his lips and Hansel realizes he was parched and begins to drink greedily.

"Ok that is enough for now you don't want to get sick do you?" replied Gretel.

Hansel opens his mouth to speak and there is no coughing this time. He also raises his head to notice their surrounds and realizes it's only his sister and himself. "Where are Ben and the big guy, Edward?"

Gretel replies, "I sent them out for supplies and help for you. How are you feeling Hansel? And do not bullshit me, I want the truth. You have a fever and are in and out of consciousness. You're pale and shaky and black and blue from all the fighting."

"Well Gretel I think you just about covered it. Any more fucking details I should about how I'm feeling," replied Hansel harshly.

"Watch your fucking tone brother dear, I'm only concerned about your well-being and we both from past experiences you are not forth coming at all when it comes to injury. And I want to know why your injection did not seem to work." Gretel angrily replied and quickly turned around to calm her nerves and hastily wiped the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to face her brother.

"I'm sorry that my anger got the better of me. It's just seeing you fall to the ground, I felt helpless Hansel. I don't like feeling like that. I know we brush off talking about feeling and what not but you scared me." Gretel stated flatly.

Hansel looked at his sister taken aback because she was right they didn't. "I'm sorry sis. As far as the injection I honestly think there just wasn't enough in the vial. I did get thrown around a lot by the bitch."


End file.
